NEITH
"Civility is a crutch, in the desert only the strong survive." - NEITH NEITH is the right hand to Cleopatra, lacking a name for herself. She too is a Soul Drive without a host. The name of her power is "Primal Age." She can create, control and morph her body into prehistoric animals, her favorite to create and become is the Raptor. It has earned her the name of "The monster of the Sands." She is the alpha of the Elite Seven and has existed for millions of years. She appears in chapter V which she serves as a minor antagonist alongside her siblings and Cleopatra. Neith is a Precise, Stand alone, Drive type. Appearance Neith's sports cold eyes and a colder personlity. Her skin is somewhat tan, and her hair is golden. She tied her hair in a bun. At first she wore rather long loin cloth with shorts underneath. She wore a sleeveless fur lined Jacket. Personality NEITH has a very care free personality, when not within a fight. A big example of this is when after her massacre she took a bath in the oasis, knowing that anybody could pass by her. When she fights however or when dealing with her raptors she has a very stern voice and serious demeanor. She doesn't show sympathy nor mercy when fighting. She is eager to remain the Alpha of her raptor pack and assert her place in the natural food chain as an Apex Predator. History Chapter V - Part I: Blood Stained Sands Deep beneath the sands a blistering heat shoots through the caverns of a buried Necropolis as the sun rose upon the sands above. Soft heels clicked upon the stone that made the ground of the buried tomb. They came to an abrupt stop when they reached a stone wall. It seemed as if figures of several raptors were carved into the wall. In the center of them was a female in an odd pose. Carved into the wall was a word in all caps. "NEITH." "Come hither, NEITH, your siblings are waiting for you!" the strange heeled figure spoke. Once she finished the sentence the stone wall cracked over the raptors. They began to gain their rust like color as the stone cracked around them. Then suddenly they emerged breaking from the stone wall landing upright. Their massive talons tapped against the ground as they shook the dirt off of themselves. They stared at the heeled figure and hissed defensively, circling her. Then the stone began to crack around the female in the stone. In mere moments she emerged shooting outwards, landing in front of the heeled figure. The Raptors backed off and positioned themselves behind the female NEITH. "You must be hungry. I, your mother, Cleopatra hereby order you to feast upon the nearby settlers and tourist. They are in my way." The raptors kicked behind themselves, tails swaying eagerly. They kept facing NEITH, switching off between her and the entrance. They were eager to get out there and hunt. NEITH's body turned more reptilian and she looked towards Cleopatra. Cleopatra slowly moved out of the way of the Raptors and Neith observing her nails. NEITH ushered a quick "Go." and as soon as she did, the raptors sprinted off moving at about 60 miles per hour. NEITH ran with them, keeping up with them rather easilly. Cleopatra slowly walked behind them. The screams of the settlers filled the corridors of the tomb before she even exited. Once she reached the outside, Cleopatra saw the havoc that NEITH was leaving. NEITH was covered in blood, so was the rest of the raptors nearby. Some time after when they had left, they found an oasis. NEITH took a shower and about twenty minutes later, Ruby, One of the raptors, had returned to NEITH, telling her that the Settlement Massacre was being investigated. NEITH then sent Ruby and Brek to discover what they know and whether they were worth killing or not. About an hour later Ruby and Brek returned to her telling her that Steven and Drask was close to discovering their current hide out. Moments later she heard the cry of Stell who had gotten struck by Drask about a mile away. NEITH then ordered Brek, Ruby and Kai to go help her while she studied the new world. After about Forty minutes the fight escalated to the point that NEITH had to get involve after Stell was shot by Jack. She intercepted the follow up shot that had shot towards Kai. Stopping it in mid air, then she turned it back towards the attacker and sent it back. The bullet hit a street lamp then ricocheted multiple times before destroying the scope of the rifle and lodging itself in the barrel of the gun. The raptors stared in awe before NEITH told them to return with their captives. Ruby grabbed After another hour NEITH watched Drask and Steven awaken and stared them down. After a few moments Scylia offered herself up as a trade. Ruby was confused on what the word Trade meant so she asked NEITH who informed her of what it was. After Ruby agreed Delta, Echo and Foxtrot all attacked Scylia, biting her all over until she was sore and paralyzed by their Venom. They dragged her into the Oasis and let Steven go. Relationships Cleopatra - NEITH sustains a great relationship with Cleopatra. NEITH would clearly put herself and her pack in harms way on multiple occassions to defend Cleopatra. They share a great family bond and will always work to defend each other. Ruby - Ruby is the beta member of the Raptor pack. She is NEITH's number one and follows her instructions and commands without fail. Ruby was the first human turned Raptor. As such she can shift between the two forms similar to lycanthropy. It is speculated that Ruby is thousands of years old and grew alongside NEITH. ANUBIS - NEITH and ANUBIS are always at odds and dislike each other. He dislikes her uncivilized mannerisms and her Raptors and she dislikes how he talks about her raptors. SERQET - SERQET and NEITH have a very good relationship and will often help each other without fail. Despite her mischievous personality is only suppressed when in the presence of NEITH or Cleopatra. SERQET often hops to NEITH's aid when ANUBIS begins insulting her. Abilities "Through the sands, There for her, we go." We are Many! - The Sands shift beneath her feet creating Bio-organic raptors. Which she can communicate with and speak to. These raptors grow as if normal animals or can have their age process quickened by NEITH's will. In addition they seem to gain the special ability to camouflage. These constructs, whether turned or created, have the strength of a normal power which is then doubled when in raptor form. Mutation of the Ages - NEITH's signature ability, this allows her to change her body into a prehistoric form, usually that of a raptor. * Partial Mutation - A Sub power of "Mutation of the Ages." NEITH can transform parts of her body to be more prehistoric and animal like, this of course enhances her strength. * Pheromone Control - Another sub power of "Mutation of the Ages." NEITH as well as all of her raptors have the ability to control their pheromones, allowing them to change scents and feelings towards themselves. * Primal Intuition - NEITH's instinct and reflexes are beyond human, beyond superhuman even. Something deep inside of her tells her when something is coming allowing her to react to it moment it's happening. However, it is intuition and can be wrong. For example, she could dodge a bullet which could impact a metal pole and ricochet hitting her in the back. The Infection -'' NEITH and her Raptors have a toxic bite, the plethora of bacteria in their mouths lead to a paralyzing infection, then to an incredibly painful and excruciating experience where the slightest brush can cause an incredibly amount of pain. A power will survive the bite and overcome it after a few hours. A normal human will die from the bite and rise again as a prehistoric man-hybrid. If a power is bit by the Raptor squad they will become mentally linked to all the other Raptors and get drawn into Neith's mind. ''Roar of the King - NEITH lets out a colossal roar which echoes for miles, rupturing ear drums and causing internal damage. It also calls all raptors and dinosaurs to her at once. Advent of the Queen - NEITH's karmic bomb. She grows to enormous sizes and switches to a reptilian hybrid of herself, in this size her strength grows by three times. Her density grows by about five times and she loses all rational thought besides her pack mentality. Her aproximate size in this form is 22 Meters. * BANE - NEITH takes this ability from Brek. NEITH takes a running pose and begins running. She'll gradually become faster and faster the longer she runs. The more momentum she builds up the less damage she'll take and the more damage she'll deal once she collides. * Roar of The End - NEITH's new version of Roar of the king. With her new massive size she'll charge for a second. Able to tell from the steam that comes out of her mouth, then she'll let out a massive roar that can topple buildings with ease and obliterate any normal human into pink mist. Powers hit by this get disoriented, can't hear for a while and get some internal bleeding. Trivia * NEITH is physically perfect in nearly every way, her body is perfectly symmetrical As well as her face. In addition she is the tallest power to date at 6'4 (194CM) ** Due to her odd power as well she is also the strongest power physically to date. * She has an elder sister named SERQET and two elder brothers who are named ANUBIS and HORUS. ** These are not their real names but code names given to them by Cleopatra. * Her power is similar to that of Regina Caldwell's. However the big difference is the fact that NEITH not only changes her body but controls a species she creates. *NEITH isn't necessarily evil. She is more or less misguided. *NEITH and the Elite Seven were approximately sealed within the wall for approximately 1986 years.